As shown in FIG. 1, a prior art device for keeping and displaying a shearing tool is composed of a cover 1 which is made of a transparent material and is provided integrally with three folded edges 2 for holding a bottom plate 4. The device is further composed of a receiving slot 3 which is located between the cover 1 and the bottom plate 4 and is dimensioned to hold therein a shearing tool.
Another prior art device for keeping and displaying a shearing tool is composed of a connection piece 5 by which two plates 6 are held. One of two plates 6 is provided with a receiving slot 8 in which a shearing tool is kept. The receiving slot 8 is provided with a retaining slot 9 for preventing the shearing tool from slipping out of the device. The plates 6 are further held securely by a plurality of retaining apparatus 7 which are attached to the plates 6.
Such prior art devices as described above are generally defective in design in that the shearing tools kept in the devices can not be tested and inspected thoroughly by the consumers.